


The Glory Before Her

by mmmdraco



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahoo knew that Tumblr needed saving and did what she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glory Before Her

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic](http://theinterwebsseries.tumblr.com/post/50934669754/tumblr-freaked-out-at-first-but-then-she-realized) and the post it rode in on.

Yahoo was careful with the collar, oh so very careful. She'd taken her time with this, paid dearly for the privilege, and she was going to do what needed to be done... which was as close to nothing as possible. She approached Tumblr calmly, with no nonsense, and slid the collar on, stepping back almost immediately. 

Tumblr, for her part, had never known a world where she wasn't free. Having the wherewithal to go where she might and do what she liked... That was her life. And when the collar came down upon her throat, she was heartbroken, thinking that such a thing meant the end of her journeys. 

Yet, when tumblr felt the collar, examined it as well as she could, she found that there wasn't much to worry about. There was a tag with Yahoo's name on it and a place to put a leash if it were ever needed. In a way, it was a comfort. In all of her wanderings, there had never quite been a place to come back to. Now... there was Yahoo.

Yahoo stayed still, watching Tumblr as she explored, whispering apologies that needn't have been spoken, and finally was delighted to find that Tumblr had grown used to things more easily than she could have imagined. "I'm not going to take away your freedom," she said softly. "Just... Someone needed to be there for you. I wanted to be that person."

Tumblr laughed, but kept a bit of her distance still. "How did you even know about me?"

"Everyone knows about you, sweetie." Yahoo picked up a leash, pressing it gently into Tumblr's hands. "This is yours. Keep it with you, but let me know if I need to help you with it... or hold you back."

Smiling, Tumblr clutched the leash to her chest. "What does this mean? How have things changed now?"

"In all truth?" Yahoo smiled at Tumblr, ruffling her hair. "I only bought you so that no one else could. You're still free. But I'll be there to watch over you and make sure that you have what you need."

Tumblr was still for a long moment, then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Yahoo's lips. "Thank you." She turned and walked off, not looking back.

Yahoo touched her lips, watching as Tumblr walked away. "No," said Yahoo, thinking of the glory before her. "Thank you."


End file.
